Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical communications, and in particular, to a circuit for realizing passivation of an intelligent optical distribution interface disc in a machine disc enable manner.
Related Art
Pushed by FTTH (Fiber-To-The-Home, fiber-to-the-home) construction, an ODN (Optical Distribution Network, optical distribution network) embraces explosive growth. Because the FTTH mainly adopts a PON (Passive Optical Network, passive optical network) technology, which splits an OLT (Optical Line Terminal, optical line terminal) to dozens or hundreds of ONUs (Optical Network Unit, optical network unit), therefore a user end of the ODN network generates a large number of optical fiber lines, and distribution scheduling, maintenance, and management need to be performed.
Earlier optical cable lines are basically all point-to-point lines and the management is relatively easy. However, the ODN network serving the FTTH is a point-to-multipoint line, and continues to use a current character label only artificially identifiable to perform optical fiber distribution management, and thereby maintenance workload and management difficulty thereof are greatly increased. In addition, the PON technology has a one-to-many optical network feature. Therefore, on an optical branch network, a user may freely access to any branch to perform normal signal transmission, without being perceived by a network administrator. This feature makes manageability of the ODN greatly decrease. A loophole of artificial management will cause an error of inconsistency between network data and an actual network status. This bearer brings a lot of difficulties to subsequent network maintenance work.
To solve this problem, an intelligent ODN optical distribution management technology appears. This technology, based on an electronic label, gives each optical fiber moveable connector an ID chip with a globally unique code, manages optical fiber distribution in an electronic automatic collection manner, so as to eliminate the error that possibly occurs during the artificial management, and uses a computer network technology to provide guidance on optical distribution network maintenance. Thereby, a port needing to be operated may be highlighted among densely arranged distribution frame adapter arrays, to reduce labor strength.
To read electronic label information of the moveable connector inserted into the optical fiber adapter, on an optical distribution disc (or board or card, which is an independent structural unit body, and hereinafter is uniformly called the disc with differences among the disc, board, and card being omitted,), an appropriate optical port is needed, and additionally corresponding port drive and read-write circuits are also needed, so as to receive a signal sent by a management disc, drive the port of this disc to perform an relevant operation, and report insertion information of the optical fiber moveable connector to the management disc.
The drive and read-write circuits all include a certain number of digital integrated circuit chips, and these circuits all have certain static electricity protection limitations and anti-short circuit capability limitations.
To simplify designs of an ODF (Optical Distribution Frame, optical distribution frame) and an optical fiber cross connecting cabinet, in most cases, the designs of a fiber fusion function and a distribution function are required to be realized on one machine disc, that is, a fusion-distribution integration. In this case, during onsite construction of the ODN network, the optical distribution disc needs to be taken out for optical fiber fusion splice. Thereby, a machine disc circuit is exposed to a natural space environment, may not be protected by a device cabinet, and is easily encroached by static electricity.
Additionally, because the optical fiber cross connecting cabinets mostly work in an open-air environment, and the circuit will be contaminated by muddy water during construction on a rainy day, reducing insulation performance of the circuit, thereby the functions and features of the circuit are affected, and even a component such as a chip is damaged due to a short circuit. Because FTTH projects are widely carried out, onsite environments are in great variety, working levels of construction persons are different, and the foregoing cases are extremely difficult to be avoided, therefore, how to improve anti-static capability and fouling-resistant capability of a device is a very important aspect for preventing damage of an intelligent ODN device and improving reliability thereof.
Because basically only fiber fusion work is performed during the onsite construction of an optical distribution device, but what intelligent optical fiber distribution management deals with is electronized management of distribution information, so adopting a fusion-distribution separation manner may solve the foregoing problems well. That is, electronic circuits needed by intelligentized management are all designed onto a distribution machine disc, and a fiber fusion machine disc is taken independent and is connected through an optical fiber. In this way, during the onsite construction of the device, only a fiber fusion disc without the electronic circuit is processed, but a distribution disc circuit vulnerable to fouling and the static electricity is prohibited from onsite processing. In this way, the device may be protected from the damage by the onsite construction. However, this processing manner still has the following problems:
(1) Fusion-distribution separation deviates from a development direction of fusion-distribution integration, and reduces installation density of the device.
(2) A distribution disc is not without an optical fiber fusion splice point, but fusion splice is performed during device production, to prevent onsite fusion splice. However, the fusion splice point still fails to be free from a default during device running, and is still endangered by the fouling and static electricity harm during the onsite construction.
(3) A section of optical cable is added between the fiber fusion disc and the distribution disc, increasing device cost.
(4) After the fiber fusion disc is separated, a fiber fusion component still needs to be configured on the distribution disc, further increasing the device cost.
(5) The optical fiber fusion splice point is added to the device, increasing line loss, and reducing the reliability.
(6) A fiber fusion operation on the distribution disc adds a procedure of the device production, increasing production cost of the device.
(7) The optical cable between the fiber fusion disc and the distribution disc limits onsite operation space of fiber fusion construction, being unfavorable to improve onsite construction efficiency.
Therefore, the fusion-distribution separation manner for designing an intelligent optical distribution device may though solve the problem of the fouling and the static electricity harm during the onsite construction to a certain extent, but at the same time brings a series of other problems, limiting the development of the device and technology, limiting improvement of the onsite construction efficiency, increasing the production cost of the device, and raising a higher requirement for the onsite construction persons and a higher requirement for a management system; and these harms fail to be complete eradicated.
Another method is that: the optical distribution disc is installed in a rigorously designed protective shell, but a rear panel interface and an optical distribution interface of the machine disc must be exposed, and therefore the exposed circuit hard to be shielded still exists. Although the reliability of the optical distribution disc may be improved to a certain extent, accompanied increase of the cost cannot provide perfect circuit protection.
In summary, introduction of an electronic label technology into the ODN network for distribution management has an obvious advantage, but it requires the circuit to be arranged on an optical fiber distribution disc for identity information management of the distribution optical fiber connector. A defect of the electronic circuit being easily harmed by the static electricity and damaged by swage and the short circuit makes the distribution device difficult to withstand an impact of a harsh work environment for the onsite construction of the device, very easily causing the damage of the machine disc. Both a fusion-distribution separation design scheme and a scheme of adding a protective shell to the machine disc may alleviate the foregoing problems, but at the same time it brings a series of other problems, limiting the development of the device and technology, limiting the improvement of the onsite construction efficiency, and protecting the device not so closely. Therefore, no matter whether the fusion-distribution separation is required, the anti-static capability and fouling-resistant capability of an intelligent optical distribution disc must be able to be improved, and a good protection capability must be able to be provided for an interface that fails to be protected by a shell. Only in this way, the reliability of the device may be fundamentally increased. Undoubtedly, this is a very difficult technical problem that needs urgent settlement.